Jotaro Kujo (SMG)
Jotaro Kujo who was the main Jojo of Stardust Crusaders and is a temporary ally and cast member in "The Shameless Adventure of The Material Girl". Appearance Jotaro is canonically established as a tall (195 cm/6'5"), attractive, and well-built man, even as a teenager. He has dark hair that constantly blends with his hat, a strong jaw, bold eyebrows, and green eyes. He also bears a mild resemblance to his great-great-grandfather, Jonathan Joestar, and his grandfather, Joseph Joestar when he was young. Personality Jotaro displays his typical serious attitude in TSMG, but he is also a much nicer man than he was in part 6 of JJBA, even trying to better his relationship with his daughter Joylne during his brief appearance in the part. During the events of Kidnapping Arc Jotaro tells Adam Sandiego and Lilan Caster how much he truly loves and cherishes his daughter showing that even Jotaro can feel love for his family. History Now in his late 40's Jotaro still works as a marine biologist and occasional agent of the speed wagon foundation. During the early events of TSMG his daughter Joylne is kidnapped and tortured by the disgustingly perverted serial killer Antonio Paveli. In the race to save his daughter he crosses path's with the bodyguards of Alysa Flowers, and due to his weakened state due to his age they join forces with the two stand users to rescue his daughter Joylne Cujoh and the pop star Alysa Flowers before they are killed by Antonio. Abilities & Powers : Main article: '' Star Platinum: The World One of the strongest Stands in the series, Star Platinum possesses superhuman senses, strength, stamina, accuracy and speed. Like other physically-powerful (or Close-Range) Stands, Star Platinum suffers from a narrow range of activity; active only within a 2-3 meter radius from Jotaro. It is similar to DIO's The World, and, as it turns out, can likewise be used to stop time, an ability revealed at the very end of his fight with DIO. The Tarot card The Star, after which it is named, symbolizes hope, above all. STAR PLATINUM: THE WORLD : ''Main article: Star Platinum: The World This evolved version of Star Platinum appears near the end of Stone Ocean. This is the highest form to which Jotaro is shown to develop his Stand. SP:TW can stop time for as long as 5 seconds. It is stated that it can freeze time for longer, but 5 seconds is the limit for human endurance under stopped time. MASTERY Jotaro is extremely proficient at using his Stand, which is facilitated by how powerful it is in the first place. The student is capable of exploiting the basic abilities of a Stand to channel Star Platinum inside his body for better protection or only conjure a part of it for stealth. He is also imaginative in using its physical prowess, using it to punch through obstacles at its most basic, but also stretch it for extra range, lift heavy objects, or more ridiculous ideas like using Star Platinum's lungs to neutralize Justice. Since he lacks the stamina, Jotaro only stops time with parsimony. He mainly uses it for defense, using the extra time to defend an ally or avoid attacks, and has only occasionally used timestop for offense. Intelligence: Jotaro is an adept tactician, using a mix of straightforward brute force and unexpected tricks to prevail. Thanks to Star Platinum tremendous strength in all regards, Jotaro can either force his way out of any tough situation or use unexpected feats of strength such as tunneling his way toward an enemy or using his lung capacity to neutralize a fog Stand. Jotaro has occasionally used the environment to his advantage, filling his clothes with thick books when expecting DIO to use projectiles against him, or taking full advantage of The Fool's glider to approach N'Doul. The years have only increased his wits, and in Part 4 and 6, Jotaro demonstrates a methodical and vigilant sense of observation, watching his environment to anticipate the enemy's moves and attacks, and having a good grasp of the general mechanics of Stands to better identify a Stand's weaknesses. Jotaro is a good trickster although not on the level of Joseph. He is an accomplished bluffer, and use the enemy's own vigilance against the formidable Star Platinum to psych them out, forcing D'Arby to fold in a game of poker he had all but won or tricking DIO into underestimating Star Platinum's ability to move in the stopped time. He also provoked Forever into entering the range of Star Platinum to defeat him. Knowledge: It is implied that Jotaro has accumulated a considerable amount of varied knowledge. At the beginning of Part 3, in his cell, in order to understand his Stand, he had collected a number of books on the theme of the paranormal. In Part 4, it is revealed that he specialized in marine biology; and he briefs Josuke skilfully for the task of hunting two Stand-wielding rats. Strength: While not nearing the levels of superhuman strength possessed by his Stand, Jotaro himself is still notably strong, and has been for a long time; even when de-aged by Sethan, he was able to deliver a painful punch against a full-grown man. Toughness: Jotaro is naturally confident and intolerant to suggestions that he should defer in any way, backed up by his own strength as well as that of his Stand. Cigarette Trick: Jotaro is supposedly able to hold up to five lit cigarettes in his mouth, lit side inwards, and drink juice without putting them out. Oingo failed to replicate this technique. However, this trick could be false. Bluffing: During both the Telence T. D'Arby and Daniel J. D'Arbyarcs, Jotaro won through an impressive ability to bluff, as seen by his refusal to look at his cards when playing poker with D'Arby the Elder, and having the confidence to rely on Joseph Joestar to pick up on his signal by announcing his pitch against D'Arby the Younger. SECRET TECHNIQUE The Joestar family's "Secret Technique", running away, is usually utilized as a last resort. It is used by Jotaro in the series during his fight against Rubber Soul. Gallery Trivia *His catchphrase, "Yare yare daze" has no direct translation but is usually translated to the effect of "Gimme a break." It can also mean "Well well well..." or "Alright, alright...", since "yare yare" commonly translates to "Oh well..."; It is generally an expression of boredom or exasperation. In the official Viz Media translations, the phrase is considered cursing and is censored. In the official Shonen Jump Advanced manga series he is seen saying "Give me a !@$&*# break..." and the English dub of the OVA translates it as "What a pain..." In the Crunchyroll subs, it is translated as "Good grief". In the English dub of the 2014 series, it's translated as "What a pain (in the ass)" as well as "Give me a break". Category:Characters Category:The Shameless Adventure of The Material Girl Category:Stand users